new_pathsfandomcom-20200215-history
Locations
Kaznia Kaznia is a small and beautifull country sorrounded by mountains and lakes. It is sunny all year with the exception of the northern parts. The mountains block most of the sun there. The country has a dark history. For the last 200 years, the goverment suppressed the southern parts. The south, where over 70% of the countr's population lives are also the poorest. They did not want to share their resources with anyone. The south rebelled against the north, they clashed in battle. The northern won the battle with it's technological superiority. In the aftermath they started the construction of the great red wall, the border between them. Since then a lot of years have passed, and sadly the "wall" get automatic turrets shooting anything that is bold enough to get close. Soldiers patrol on top of the wall day and night. Since then there were no conflicts, the south did not dare to attack, as that would be suicide. They are ambushing the convoys that are coming through from time to time. The north send patrols to look for shypiards, which if they do, will send a regiment to destroy it. They are also patrolling the southern shores with ships. If the fishermens cross the border they will promptly gunned down and sunk. The nothern goverment realized 100 years ago that the south will overthrow them with their sheer numbers, and as such, they started a propaganda. Young couples should marry and have kids at an early age. Thus ensuring that there's a steady supply of army men to defend the country. Even though they are equals and have the same rights, women do not prosper for a career and live without a husband. It's considered normal to get married and have kids at the age of 20. Education for the nothern populations is only a priority for the people living in the capital, as for the people living outside the capital they usualy do hard labour. Teens normally drop out of high school to start work to help out at home. This is Boulder Rock, a small mining village in the north. It's hard to come by. The mountains make it very hard for getting supplies. The ores are exported from the mine by helicopters. Boulder Rock Boulder Rock is a small mining village with different places. General store: Perry is the owner of the store has a wide variety of goods: foods, tools and clothes. The store sells everything you could need, and even if it does not have it. The owner can get it with the next shipment that comes once a week. Library: The Library has some good books. Sadly that not many people read them in the village. (library have books Suzie can read in bed. Gives different + stats. Can only have one book I inventory at a time.) Local bar: The owner of the bar is named "Boss" the bar is one of the most meeting points for the workers. Beach The beach is a beautifull place at the beach you have many Activities and the Lifeguard work is there. Capital The capial is a location you can buy everything what you want there is a Employee office and more Clothing store: In the clothing store you can buy various clothes: In the clothing store are events with the saleswoman and Suzie. General store: There you can buy many different Items in the game Employee Office: There you get Work for money you need to talk to the secretary and she let you in to the office for more information what you need to get the job go to the black board in the middle of the house. Train station: The train station take you to the Harbor cost 50G Library: The library in the capital is differen to the in your homevillage you can go there to do courses for Lifeguard or Nurse.